


Jingle those Bells on a Cold December Night

by Liamwontmind



Category: Santa Claus - Fandom
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Candy Canes, Food Kink, Food Sex, For a Friend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liamwontmind/pseuds/Liamwontmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santa just cant stick to his No sweets before Christmas diet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jingle those Bells on a Cold December Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke. Im so sorry. Santa is gonna punish me. Please don't shame my candy cane kink.

It wasn’t like any other night in the north pole. No this night was different. It was slightly colder out and santa’s workshop wasn’t in such a rush as it usually is. But then again that could be because it was closed for the night. Santa decided to give the elfs the rest of the night off after Mrs. Claus caused a scene after finding Mr. Claus immense stash of candy canes, half eaten gingerbread men, and other sweets. “I can quit any time!” He begged. But it was too late. Mrs. Claus had already packed her stuff and was already half way through the door. “I’ll be staying at grinch for a while.” was the last thing she said before walking out into the freezing cold snow.  
Santa spent the rest of that night slumped in his chair, chewing on the roof he removed from the gingerbread house him and Ms. Claus build together. Oh if only he could’ve stuck to his no sweets before christmas diet she would’ve still been there. He spent hours isolated in his room. Him alone with all the sweets hidden in the chest that stayed at the feet of the bed locked. That was until in the middle of the night he heard a small knock at his door. After struggling to get out of his bed for a full 2 minutes he found himself opening his door to find Dan, a small elf, standing in front of him with his hands hidden behind his back. “I’m sorry Mr. Claus for bothering you so early in the morning but figured you could use some cheering up.” The tiny elf flashed the purest smile Santa has ever seen. He looked over his shoulder to check the alarm clock not even realising how it was already 4 am. He turned back to reject the elfs company but stopped in his tracks as he felt the bulge in his pants grow when he spotted the elf now holding up a plate of warm, freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. “Well then,” He opened the door slightly, “I’m sure my mood won’t be the only thing being lifted up tonight”.  
Moments later the two were spread out on the bed eating the cookies as Dan talked about how him and Pinhead Larry, his favorite elf friend, were making toy robots when they were comparing their love for sweets. Santa excitedly turned his head to comment about his obsession with candy canes when he spotted Dan erotically stuffing the cookie in his mouth. Santa’s hand immediately found its way to the growing lump in his pants and bit back a moan. Dan looked at him and seductively licked the crumbs of his lips. “You know what I’m in the mood for?”He smirked, “EggNog”. With those simple word Santa already felt the precum spilling out of his cock. “Let me grab us some” He moaned quietly as he stood up and walked to his mini fridge, pouring the liquid into a small cup. When he turned he found the elf snooping inside Santas secret candy chest. “What do you think you’re doing?” Santa yelled, almost dropping the mug. He stepped closer to the startled elf. “I’m sorry sir. I just got curious.” Dan rambled on an apology. Seconds later he felt himself being pushed onto the bed. “First you come in here with your cookies and then you scout through my stuff?” He got closer, “Oh you dirty dan”. He is now palming himself and meets the elfs grin. “What are you gonna do? Punish me?” He teases. Just then Santa is pulling the elfs swashbuckling green tights off his tiny body. “on your knees” He orders and the elf swiftly moves on to all fours, propping his bum up. Dan hides his face in the pillow awaiting his punishment as he hears someone digging through the chest. Seconds later santa crawls up onto the bed behind him and lays a hand on the elfs ass. “You cum when I say you cum.” He simply said as he dipped a candy cane into the mug filled with eggnog before pressing it against the small ones rim. Slowly he pushed it halfway in before slicking up another. One by one he gradually stretched the elfs anus with eggnog and candy canes. “It makes my ass tingle, daddy.” The elf moaned into the air, “ My sleigh bells are tingling”. After laying a gentle kiss to the elfs ass cheek Santa licked his lips as he backed away to admire his masterpiece. The elfs cock now an angry red. Santa wrapped a hand around his own prick, slowly stroking it as he sucked at the candy canes, causing them to slide further into the elfs hole, harshly pressing against its prostate. “please, daddy.” The elf begged for his touch. Santa let out a roaring “Ho Ho Ho” and came into his hand, quickly wrapping it around the elfs angry pecker and quickly getting him off. The elf moaned so loud he could’ve woken up the other elfs.  
“Please Santa. I need to cum” He begged, lowering his head and screaming “Holy nutcracker”. Santa leaned in close and placed the mug of eggnog into under the elfs ready to burst cock. “Give me a white christmas” he simply says before the elf messily cums into the cup, moaning Saint Nicholas repeatedly.  
After Santa pulled each of the candy canes out of the elfs hole it was then time for all the elfs to get back to work. As Dan pulled his brightly colored tights back on he gave santa a quick wink before heading back down to the workshop.  
Later in the day when Santa found himself some time, he went downstairs to the workshop to check on his elfs. Dan was finishing up a toy robot when he looked up to find santas gaze. A candy cane in his mouth and the same cup of eggnog in his hand.


End file.
